Watermelon Wonders
by PrincezzShortie
Summary: This was written as a response to an ACHOO Challenge Fic, I won 1st place so it can't be to bad! :D Its about Colin Creevy & his experience w/ Watermelon Wonders! :D


  
  
  
  
It was a bright beautiful summer morning, the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. The sunshine pierced through the window onto Colin Creevey's bed. He blinked a few times than slowly opened his eyes; his room was bright with sunshine, which showed that the walls we covered with pictures of Harry Potter, each trying to hide themselves behind the frames. Colin groped groggily for his camera; it was the first thing he held in the morning and the last thing at night.   
  
His beloved camera, Colin loved that camera more than anything in the world...sure he had, had it fixed after the basilisk situation, but he loved it all the same. Its sleek black shell and its smooth photo clicker which took a picture at the slightest touch after using it so much, the sound when it was rewinding. All in all I don't think there was anything he liked better than his camera, Harry Jr. as he called it, I do believe Colin treasured that camera more than Harry Potter himself.   
  
On this bright beautiful morning Colin picked up his camera and examined it thoroughly to make sure someone had not hexed it during the night. After all was fine he made his bed, got dressed, slung Harry Jr. round his neck, and slowing made his way down to the kitchen. Were he was greeted with the smells of pancakes and sausages accompanied but chocolate milk, regular milk, 2% milk, and 1% milk.   
  
His father Roger Creevey was a milkman with two passions, milk, and boy bands, now no one was sure why Roger was a fan of the "boy bands" but everyone knew he was. At exactly 5 PM sharp everyday he would plug in one of his CD's and turn it up as loud as it would go and rock out till exactly 6 PM sharp. Among his favourites were Backstreet Boys and NYSNC the mothers of all boy bands.   
  
Now today was exceptionally bad because he had just purchased his fifth NSYNC CD and was playing them all at the same time. "BYE BYE BYE," could be heard through out Sunny Drive. Colin, accustomed to the obnoxious fluffy songs unlike Dennis Creevey who sat crying hysterically under his bed, sat on his bed finishing some of his summer homework when a great tawny owl followed by a gray one that looked more like a feather-duster than anything came flying into his room. [Except for the gray owl who dive-bombed more than flew] Colin recognized the tawny owl at once, it was the one who delivered, 'The Daily Prophet,' to him, and he quickly set it aside and went to open the package from the gray owl. Inside contained a small box with a tiny note; Colin held the note up to his eye and read:   
  
Dear Mr. Colin Creevey,  
Weasley's Wizard Weezes would like to proudly present Watermelon Wonders. Simply pop one in your mouth and experience the wonders!  
  
Sincerely,  
Weasley's Wizard Weezes  
  
Colin sat dumbstruck on his bed: Weasley's Wizard Weezes? He was sure he had heard the name Weasley before but he was not sure from where but Weasley's Wizard Weezes? It made no sense; however being hungry he picked up one of the Watermelon Wonders and examined it closely. It looked like a watermelon the size of a thimble. He carefully took the tip of his tongue and licked a corner. Nothing happened except a wonderful taste flooded his mouth. He quickly popped the entire candy in his mouth and started sucking. There was a loud and violent POP and Colin had turned into a watermelon. With another loud, POP he was sitting in the middle of a recording studio as a watermelon.  
  
"Ugyscnuhlpme?" was all that could be heard from the watermelon with eyes.   
"You guys...like where did that watermelon like come from?" asked Justin  
  
"You know I don't like know but I think we should like eat it!" Lance replied rubbing his tummy  
  
There was a very loud POP and Colin turned back into himself with Harry Jr. still snug around his neck, "Oh my gosh! Your aren't you NSTINK or something like that?" asked Colin innocently  
  
"Its like NSYNC for your 411 little British boy and were big and strong and we are like NSYNC so you can't like hurt or like anything like that!" Justin said trying to sound macho but was drowned out my his 'likes'  
  
"Cool down Timber!" JC said casually, "He obviously hasn't heard our CD, you can't blame the boy, he probably grew up in a 'bad' environment."  
  
"Actually, no!" Colin said proudly, "My dad is totally nuts for you guys...he has 5 of the same CD from you...trust me he is a fa," however Colin didn't get to complete his sentence because at that moment Joey broke the silence, "Ooh! Where did you like get that like watermelon candy?"   
  
"I dunno," admitted Colin, "I think that's how I got here...speaking of here...where am I?"  
  
"NSYNC recording studio, Burbank, California!" The group shouted all at once  
  
Colin jumped, "Ca...California?" he asked tentatively, "You mean I'm not in London anymore?"  
  
"I knew you had like a British accent!" Justin said jumping up and down clearly proud with his clever work  
  
"Well can I like have like a watermelon like candy?" Joey asked  
  
"Sur..." Colin started  
  
"NO FAIR! IF JOEY GETS A CANDY WE SHOULD ALL GET ONE TOO!" Lance whined loudly  
  
"FINE!" bellowed Colin, "Just settle down we'll all get one but wait! If you guys take one than you'll be transported back to my house!" he said in a grave voice  
  
"Ya...like what the problem?" JC asked  
  
"OK, whatever it'll make Dad happy," Colin said passively handing a Watermelon Wonder to each member of the band than finally popping one into his mouth  
  
"Hey British boy!" Lance called, "These things are really yumm..." but he did not finish his sentence because at that moment there was a loud POP and everyone had turned into a watermelon. With another loud POP they all disappeared from the studio and materialized in Colin's bedroom.   
  
Unluckily for them Dennis Creevey happened to walk into Colin's bedroom right as they all appeared as watermelons, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed. When they all turned back into humans he stood there and stared before barely whispering, "boy...bands...in...my...house," than fainted into Roger Creeveys arms as he walked in the door.   
  
"Oh my gawd!" he screamed, "Give the boy some..." but he never finished as he saw NSYNC in his sons room he quickly dropped Dennis unconscious on the floor and went up to shake Justin's hand.   
  
"You don't know how much of an honour it is to meet you Mr. Timberlake, I've listened to all your CD's and I just love you and your band." Roger stammered  
  
"Well ya like everyone like likes me!" Justin said  
  
"Uh...dad...what about Dennis?" Colin asked gesturing to his unconscious brother on the ground.  
"Must of gotten side-tracked," said Roger could naturally, "Up and at 'em son!" Roger said shaking Dennis as if he was merely waking him from a sleep rather than a faint.  
  
"Wh...what?" Dennis asked disorientated, "What happened? Why am I on the...AHHHHHH!" Dennis screamed! "Its...its...its..." he stuttered  
  
"NSYNC!" the group said  
  
"I'm Justin!"  
  
"I'm Joey!"  
  
"I'm Lance!"  
  
"I'm JC!"  
  
"I'm Chris!"   
  
"I think I've been rendered unconscious..." Dennis said softly and fainted again  
  
"Take these!" said Colin shoving the rest of the Watermelon Wonders in the group's hand  
  
"Yummy!" said Joey while the entire group popped the candy in the their mouth...with a loud POP they had turned into watermelons with another loud POP they had all disappeared.   
  
Dennis slowly woke, "Oh good...their gone!" and sat up brightly and walked down stair his voice calling from the stairs, "Dad I'm hungry! What's for dinner?"  
  
After dinner, they sat around the table talking about anything except the day's events. Except Roger who kept trying to tell his wife, Emma, about what happened but each time was interrupted by two hard kicks in the shins, "Don't listen to him mum." Colin said wearily   
  
"What are we having for dessert?" asked Dennis clearly trying to change the subject  
  
"Watermelon!" said Emma cheerfully not knowing about the Watermelon Wonders, both Colin and Dennis fainted.   



End file.
